


A Day at the Market

by GroundZeroFirework



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: See, for Byleth who’s beginning to experience emotions for the first time, it was easy for her to become overwhelmed by certain emotions. Mostly love and happiness, sadness when she remembers her father, and very rarely, anger and jealousy. Right now, she was feeling jealous. Very jealous.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	A Day at the Market

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote a fic. At 3AM. This fic was inspired by a tweet by @enedelgarde and naturally, it gave me a stroke of inspiration that I just had to write. I was actually planning to write some angst so y'all are lucky that this fic spared you from it.
> 
> Anyways, here's the tweet: https://twitter.com/enedelgarde/status/1235954677155532801
> 
> Please read on and enjoy.

Taking a trip to Enbarr’s market in the middle of the day was always a treat for Byleth and her wife. After all, whenever they do so, they can free themselves from the shackles of their responsibilities as the Emperor of a United Fodlan and her consort. If only for just a moment. They don’t have to deal with paperwork, Hubert isn’t breathing down their necks with what they have to do, they can just wander around browsing the wares at the market, and their citizens have enough decorum to respect their privacy, merely giving them a nod of acknowledgement that they would return immediately. During these peaceful days, when they were taking a trip to the market, they weren’t the Emperor and Empress.

They were just Byleth and Edelgard, two people who love one another and merely wanted to spend a day in the sun in each other’s company.

But, of course, Byleth should’ve known that not every trip to the market was going to run as smoothly as possible.

See, for Byleth who’s beginning to experience emotions for the first time, it was easy for her to become overwhelmed by certain emotions. Mostly love and happiness, sadness when she remembers her father, and very rarely, anger and jealousy. Right now, she was feeling jealous. Very jealous. For a bunch of young noblemen were standing not far from them, their leering and lustful eyes trailing after her wife as she appraised the wares of a florist’s stall. Even now, she can see them continuing to gaze upon their Emperor as if her consort wasn’t standing next to her. Hell, she can even hear them. While this isn't the first time she'd heard young nobles talk like this, it still upset her nonetheless. Just, who do they think they are? That's her wife they were talking about!

“Good Goddess, the Emperor is such a beauty, isn’t she?” One of the noble boys asked his companions. Both nodded in agreement and one of them spoke up.

“I’d like to experience what she’s like in bed. Get a chance to remove those layers one by one, yeah.”

Byleth could feel her eye twitching at their words. She was about to ignore them until another one opened his mouth again.

“Oooh, I’d love it if she tops me in bed. She can ride me all night long if she wants and I wouldn’t complain.”

“Imagine if we got her consort to join us. I certainly wouldn’t mind having two beautiful women in bed with me.” The nobleman said.

Alright, that’s it! Byleth was going to punch these guys in their throats. Or just flat out stab them in the back. She was about to march up to them and give them a piece of her mind until...

“Byleth, what do you think of this? It would make a great gift for Bernadetta the next time she comes by.” Edelgard asked her as she turned to her consort, holding a small, potted succulent plant in her hands. Then almost immediately, as if she wasn’t just planning a murder in broad daylight, Byleth's anger towards the noblemen dissipated, her wife's voice being the only panacea her angered soul needed to calm itself down. She turned to Edelgard with a small smile in her face. While she retained her imperial regalia, she decided to forego her horned crown for their day out, opting instead to let her hair down. She loved seeing her like this. So carefree and unburdened by the responsibilities of an Emperor.

“It’s lovely, El. I’m sure Bernie will like it.” Byleth answered as she drew closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. Much to Edelgard’s surprise, Byleth pressed a loving yet somewhat possessive kiss on her forehead. Edelgard couldn’t say that she was completely in love with the idea of Byleth being affectionate in public but that doesn’t mean she hated it either. So, she let her do what she wanted but she could tell that something troubled her wife.

“Are you alright, my light?”

“Hmm...those noble boys in the stall across from us. They’re looking at you and I don’t like it.” Byleth murmured against her forehead. Edelgard chuckled in amusement as she heard Byleth whine almost like a petulant child. She separated from her and stroked her cheek.

“Ignore them, my love. I only have eyes for you, after all.”

Before Byleth could say anything else, she stood on her tiptoes and met her halfway in a passionate kiss. Both women conveyed the love they felt for one another in the kiss, showing everyone who would look just how devoted they were to one another. When the need for air came, they separated but neither let go of the other.

“I love you.” Byleth whispered to her wife. “Goddess, I love you so much.”

“And I love you, my light.” Edelgard said with a smile as tears of joy threatened to pour from her eyes. “Now, are you feeling better?”

With a coy smile, Byleth playfully shook her head.

“A bit but...I think I need a bit more comforting to feel better.”

Edelgard’s eyebrows rose; she knew she was teasing her but nevertheless, she decided to meet her wife’s challenge head on.

“Oh? And what do you have in mind?” She asked her. Once more, Byleth moved closer.

“I have a few ideas.” She said, pulling the Emperor flush against her before leaning close to her ear. “For starters…”

As she continued to whisper in her ear, Edelgard’s face gradually turned a nice shade of red. Eventually, Byleth pulled back with a teasing smile on her face.

“Yes-I-well-” The Emperor stammered out before taking Byleth by the hand and pulling her away, succulent forgotten on the stall. Byleth tried to hide her smile, already anticipating the night of pleasure and passion that lay ahead of them. Before they could get far, however, she turned her head back and threw a spine chilling glare at the noble boys, who suddenly found the cheese stall in front of them interesting.

Needless to say, they hardly saw those boys at the market again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that was...wow. I need sleep. Anyways, I hope y'all liked it. I tried my best with this one. I hope I gave the tweet justice and I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos and comment on your way out. They're much appreciated.
> 
> Bye-bye!


End file.
